10 de mayo
by Alleina Warner Parker
Summary: Porque por mucho dolor que hubiera traído para ambos, la aparición de Kai en sus vidas también había cambiado a Damon y a Bonnie en otro sentido. Y ambos disfrutaban de sus nuevos yo. / Este fic participa en los "Desafíos" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".


Este es mi fic en honor a Kai Parker, brujo, psicópata, adorable, hablador y con un estómago del tamaño del Titanic. Descanse en paz (sólo para volver de entre los muertos y matar a todos los seres humanos del planeta).

 **AVISO:** Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".

 **DISCLAIMER:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de la CW.

* * *

 **10 DE MAYO**

* * *

Lo había matado. Sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en cuáles podían ser las consecuencias, Damon le había arrancado la cabeza. Lo había retado. Kai había pensado que dudaría, que le costaría elegir entre dejar morir a su amiga o dejar a su novia en un sueño que duraría varias décadas. Pero Damon lo había tenido muy claro. No podía dejar morir a Bonnie. La chica ya se había sacrificado por todos, y nunca se había echado atrás frente a las peores y más temibles amenazas. Merecía que alguien la salvara. ¿Y quién mejor que su recientemente descubierto amigo?

Y ahora, sin embargo… Algo iba mal. El vampiro lo notaba cada vez que miraba a Bonnie a la cara. La chica sentía remordimientos. Damon no comprendía por qué. Habían derrotado a Kai, habían puesto a Elena a salvo y ahora todos podrían estar tranquilos. Más o menos.

Pero eso no explicaba que Bonnie desapareciera de vez en cuando, para no volver durante varias horas, a veces incluso días. Damon había querido seguirla en varias ocasiones, pero siempre la perdía. La perdía porque ella se preocupaba por ocultarse.

Así que tendría que confrontarla. La encontró en Whitmore aquella tarde, estudiando para poder recuperar todas las asignaturas que había perdido durante su estancia en 1994. En su momento, tanto Caroline como Damon se habían ofrecido para compeler a los profesores para que no la obligaran a tomar las asignaturas que se había perdido; pero Bonnie había rechazado toda ayuda sobrenatural que le fue ofrecida. Quería ganárselo. Quería sentirse normal.

Bonnie alzó la cabeza al escuchar los pasos de Damon. Le sonrió, pero sus ojos no mostraron ninguna felicidad. Estaba enfadada. Y triste. E incluso un idiota se habría dado cuenta de aquello.

Damon se sentó a su lado, y le ofreció una barrita energética que había comprado en una máquina expendedora. Aquello también era parte de la normalidad que Bonnie buscaba, y el vampiro lo sabía. Necesitaban mantener una relación normal. Como si fueran dos amigos normales.

\- Gracias-dijo la chica, cogiendo la barrita y abriéndola. Le dio un mordisco y se la ofreció a Damon, sabiendo que el vampiro no la aceptaría-. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

\- Sabes perfectamente qué. Has estado evitándome durante un tiempo, y no sé por qué.

\- Déjalo, Damon. No tiene sentido.

\- ¿Es por Elena? ¿Piensas que te culpo por la situación de Elena?-Damon la miraba fijamente a los ojos, y Bonnie empezaba a sentirse incómoda-. Ambos sabemos que tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Fue Kai, Bonnie. Pero todo ha terminado. Kai ha muerto. Y tú, yo y todos estamos a salvo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

\- ¡Ese es el problema, Damon! Que no estamos a salvo. Sabes perfectamente que no estamos a salvo. Elena tiene la cura en su cuerpo. Si alguien lo descubre, volveremos a ser un objetivo. No deberías haberme salvado.

Damon no supo qué contestar. Hubiera esperado cualquier cosa… excepto aquello. Cuando la había salvado, Bonnie había estado tranquila, aliviada. Quería sobrevivir, y se alegraba de que Damon la hubiera salvado. Pero ahora…

Ahora parecía haber cambiado de opinión por completo. ¿Qué quería, que la hubiera dejado con Kai? El brujo la habría matado. Ambos sabían que Kai era un peligro, que querría matar a todos, pero sobre todo a Bonnie, por todo lo que le había hecho. Lo había matado dos veces, y cuando había querido pedirle disculpas por todo, ella lo había herido y dejado en el único lugar que Kai detestaba y temía, un mundo prisión. ¿Y ahora Bonnie quería que la hubiera dejado con él? No tenía ningún sentido.

Bonnie escondió la cara entre las manos. No quería hablar de lo sucedido. Cada noche, en cuanto cerraba los ojos, no podía evitar que las imágenes de todo lo sucedido aquella noche le impidieran dormir. ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ello? El mensaje que le había dejado Kai, la conversación que había tenido con Matt, la lucha con Kai y lo fácilmente que él la había derrotado… y su cabeza. Su cabeza volando por la sala la atormentaba. ¿Por qué le parecía tan horrible lo que Damon le había hecho? Ella pensaba matarlo, y le había roto varios huesos, así que no entendía por qué la sorprendía tanto lo que Damon le había hecho.

Tal vez tuviera que ver con el hecho de que había sido Damon el que lo había matado. Tendría que haber sido ella. Se había convencido de aquello desde que había despertado en el sótano de los Salvatore, después de que le hubiera robado su sangre. Tenía que matarlo. Debía ser su batalla personal. Era un asunto entre ambos. Damon no debería haberlo matado.

\- No deberías haberlo matado-dijo, dándose cuenta de que aquello era lo que había estado deseando decir desde el primer momento. Obviamente, Damon no se lo tomó a bien.

\- ¿¡En serio, Bonnie!?-el vampiro se levantó y la fulminó con la cabeza, recordando por qué hasta hacía poco no se había llevado nada bien con la bruja; era demasiado buena para su gusto-. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¡Era un asesino!

\- ¿Te crees que no lo sé?-Bonnie también se levantó de su silla, acercándose a Damon hasta que tuvo que levantar la cabeza para poder mirar a los ojos al vampiro-. Tengo cicatrices que confirman todo lo que ha hecho Kai. Pero tú… tú no tendrías que haberlo matado. Aquello era cosa mía.

\- ¿Cosa tuya?-Damon desechó la idea, como si no tuviera ningún sentido-. Me parece a mí que no hubieras sobrevivido durante mucho más si yo no hubiera aparecido.

\- ¡No soy una damisela en apuros! Damon, él no me iba a matar. Quería hacerme sufrir, y si me mataba, sabía que tanto tú como yo ganábamos. Yo volvía a morir, haciendo que alguien sobreviviera; y tú recuperabas a Elena sin ser culpable por mi muerte. Él me habría curado, Damon. Lo sé.

\- Estás loca. Era un psicópata.

\- Lo sé. Pero no era peor que tú-Bonnie se arrepintió de decir lo que dijo incluso antes de hacerlo. Realmente creía lo que había dicho, pero Damon no se merecía que ella lo tratara así en aquel momento-. Ni que Stefan. Conozco a más gente con morales cuestionables de las que debería. Con el tiempo he llegado a entenderos. Y sé que Kai no me iba a matar.

Damon no quiso decir nada. Simplemente dio la vuelta y se marchó. Ya había escuchado bastante. ¿Bonnie esperaba que se sintiera mal por haberlo matado? No iba a lograrlo.

* * *

La próxima vez que Bonnie quiso desaparecer, Damon la siguió de nuevo. Sabía que aquella vez sería diferente. Sabía que Bonnie le dejaría seguirla. Sabía que había llegado el momento.

No se esperaba hacer un viaje tan largo. Aquel era uno de aquellos viajes que duraban días, de eso no había duda. Bonnie subió al coche y condujo, condujo durante días hasta que llegó a Portland. Condujo hasta llegar a la casa en la que había vivido Kai.

Entró en la casa blanca, y subió las escaleras. Parecía tener muy claro dónde se encontraba y a dónde debía ir. Eso sólo significaba una cosa: no era la primera vez que iba allí. La chica entró a una habitación, y Damon temió estar a punto de entrar en la habitación de Kai. No sabía qué pretendía hacer allí, pero se negaba a ver a Bonnie dentro de la habitación de su acosador psicópata.

Por suerte, la habitación era claramente de una mujer. De Jo, probablemente. Bonnie se dirigió a un cajón, y lo abrió. Allí había un marco, con una foto dentro. Una foto de dos niños casi idénticos, de unos seis o siete años. Kai y Jo. Joshua probablemente hubiera obligado a su hija a deshacerse de la foto, para que sus hermanos pequeños no tuvieran la oportunidad de recordar a su hermano después de lo sucedido.

Sin pararse a descansar, Bonnie volvió al coche y condujo de vuelta a Mystic Falls. Cuando llegó, Damon ya había dejado de intentar mantenerse oculto. Sin embargo, Bonnie, que estaba terriblemente agotada, no pareció percatarse de su presencia. La chica parecía tener un objetivo muy claro.

Fue al cementerio. A Damon se le pasó por la cabeza que tal vez Bonnie fuera a visitar a Elena. Pero aquello era imposible. Para poder verla, tenía que deshacer el hechizo que la mantenía oculta. Y si lo hacía, podía ponerla en peligro. Y ya había dejado claro que no quería eso. Bonnie sólo quería vivir tranquila.

Se alejó hasta llegar a una tumba en la que no había lápida. Sólo había un pequeño palo de madera clavado en el suelo, probablemente en el lugar en el que comenzaba la tumba. Apenas se notaba la diferencia en el terreno, pero Bonnie sabía perfectamente dónde empezaba y dónde terminaba. Al fin y al cabo, había sido ella la que la había cavado.

Después de que Damon la hubiera llevado de vuelta a su casa y la hubiera curado de lo que Kai le había hecho, la había dejado sola para ir a ver a Elena. Bonnie no había parado un minuto desde aquel momento.

Volvió al lugar en el que se había celebrado la boda, y había rebuscado entre los cuerpos. Cuando hubo encontrado el de Kai, lo cual no fue muy difícil, dado que era el único al que le faltaba la cabeza, buscó también la cabeza, y se los llevó. Apenas era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo. Podría estar llevándose a Liv. Desde luego, la chica merecía mucho más que Kai. Y, sin embargo…

Sin embargo, había llevado su cuerpo hasta el cementerio, había cavado una tumba y había metido su cuerpo en el interior. Se preocupó de colocar la cabeza correctamente sobre su cuerpo, y también se preocupó de dejar dos cosas junto a él. Ms. Cuddles, su osita de peluche; y el Ascendente de 1994.

Apenas había tenido tiempo de volver a casa y ducharse antes de que Caroline apareciera en su casa para ir a despedirse de Elena. Bonnie se sentía agotada, y sobre todo, avergonzada. ¿Por qué había hecho aquello?

En el fondo lo sabía. Kai había sido, con toda probabilidad, lo peor que le había pasado en la vida. Y, sin embargo, había sido gracias a él que había cambiado. Y, aunque en un principio la nueva Bonnie la hubiera atemorizado más de lo que había querido aparentar, ahora se sentía a gusto. Por primera vez, estaba siendo egoísta. Y le estaba gustando. Eso tenía que agradecérselo a Kai. Y aquella era su manera de hacerlo.

No había vuelto al cementerio ningún otro día. Los demás días, cuando se marchaba, simplemente se iba del pueblo, para poder deshacerse del horrible pensamiento de estar traicionando todo en lo que creía. Un día, después de tanto conducir, terminó en Portland, y no pudo evitar la tentación de entrar en la casa.

Desde entonces, había vuelto a la casa de los Parker tres veces. En todas aquellas ocasiones, se había dedicado a investigar todo lo que había ahí. Había encontrado cosas que esperaba encontrar, como grimorios y juguetes. Pero también había encontrado otras cosas que la habían sorprendido, como fotos de familia y libros de recetas. Cosas que habrían sido normales en una casa normal, pero no en la casa de la familia Parker.

Bonnie cogió la foto, y la dejó en el suelo. Cavó un poco con las manos, hasta que pudo enterrar la foto junto a su dueño. Luego volvió a echar tierra, y se levantó.

Damon estaba junto a ella, mientras que ambos miraban la tumba del que había sido tanto su aliado como su enemigo.

Lo odiaban. Pero él había tenido efecto en ellos, un efecto que era ya irreversible. No sólo había cambiado a Bonnie, sino que también había afianzado la relación entre el vampiro y la bruja.

\- ¿Por qué hoy?-preguntó el vampiro casi en un susurro.

Una solitaria lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Bonnie, mientras que la chica sacaba su móvil del bolsillo. Se lo enseñó a Damon, que al principio no notó nada extraño. No sabía qué tenía que mirar. Al final, Bonnie señaló la fecha, y Damon entendió.

Era 10 de mayo.


End file.
